La luz de otro mundo
by aiculpp
Summary: El príncipe de Alma Toran es conocido por ser una de las personas mas bondadosas que existan en el reino, a sus 16 años es un alma aventurera que le gusta recorrer el mundo y llenarse de todo el conocimiento que pueda. Sin embargo, pronto su curiosidad va dirigida hacia el muchacho que es encontrado en el palacio del viejo David. Aladdin x Alibaba


**LA LUZ DE OTRO MUNDO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola! Despues de desaparecerme por medio año, por fin regreso : ) , lamentablemente no pude cumplir la promesa que habia hecho con anterioridad : ( , el Servicio de verdad absorbe la vida lentamente XD , pero es genial.

Aun no puedo regresar por completo, pero queria subir esta historia que de hecho se me ocurrio durante este medio año que paso, los One shot que iba a subir, los volvi a leer y ya no me parecieron tan buenos : ( , sentí que les faltaba originalidad, pero bueno.

Esta historia estará en partes y pues espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PARTE I**

.

.

.

Dolor

Eso era lo último que podía recordar, nada más que dolor, después… completa oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estaba solo?

No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado ligero, tenía la sensación de que flotaba… pero… ¿Qué había pasado para que terminara en ese lugar?

 _"La magia extrema de Belial, anula por completo los 5 sentidos de una persona"_

¡Ah! Ya recordaba. Estaba peleando contra Hakuryuu, quería detenerlo, quería hacerlo entrar en razón acerca del camino que había tomado… quería que volviera a ser el mismo chico que conoció y era su amigo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

…

…

…

Perdió contra Hakuryuu.

…

…

…

No estaba seguro de cuánto daño le había hecho al otro con su último ataque, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que no pudiera ir en contra de Aladdin.

Aladdin… su pequeño amigo… ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él… y lo peor es que, de seguro se sentiría responsable, cosa que era falsa, todo lo que paso fue en base a las decisiones que el mismo había tomado… y realmente estaba feliz de que Aladdin siempre le hubiera apoyado.

Pero… ojala pudiera verlo una vez más… eso realmente le haría feliz.

 _"Pobre… ¿estas sufriendo?"_

Alababa no podía ver nada, y de hecho estaba seguro de que tampoco podía oír, pero de alguna forma había escuchado una voz que iba directo a su mente.

 _"Tu pena es tan grande y aun así crees que las cosas saldrán bien"_

No podía moverse, no podía hablar, de alguna forma algo comenzó a sentirse desesperante.

 _"Eres alguien peculiar, talvez es por eso que estas aquí, tu existencia es demasiado brillante para que desaparezca en este lugar"_

Alibaba no sabía si quien le hablaba era hombre o mujer… pero se sentía demasiado cálido.

 _"Te sacare de aquí, pero será doloroso para ti lo que veras y oirás, por favor, no te rindas"._

El príncipe de Balbbad de repente comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se volvía pesado… no… estaba cayendo. Quería gritar, pero aun no juntaba la suficiente fuerza para separar los labios. El miedo que sentía de repente se volvió a convertir en tristeza… el solo quería volver a ver a sus amigos

Quería despedirse adecuadamente de sus amigos

Y pedirle perdón a Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

.

Se formó un gran escándalo en el salón principal del castillo en donde habitaban el rey Solomon y la reina Sheba. ¿El motivo? El príncipe Aladdin estaba llegando nuevamente a la capital después de haber tenido un duro entrenamiento en las tierras de los ermitaños.

Todos se encontraban entusiasmados y alegres por la llegada del príncipe, su entrenamiento había durado medio año, por lo que todos esperaban ver todo lo que había crecido y mejorado aquel que tenía la misma sangre que el rey que logro unificar Alma Torán.

Los reyes esperaron a su hijo en la entrada de la ciudad, aunque a algunos les hubiera parecido una exageración, en realidad la reina Sheba había estado sumamente preocupada por cómo le había ido a su pequeño retoño.

-Cálmate Sheba, sabes que ese niño es igual a ti, no se deja vencer por nada – dijo con tranquilidad el rey.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿¡Pero qué tal si a mi hijo se le pego alguna de las malas mañas y costumbres de los ermitaños!? ¡¿Qué tal si ahora es un mujeriego?!

-Calma reina Sheba, fue a ver a Amon, no a Focalor. – dijo riendo Ugo.

Mientras el rey y Ugo se burlaban de las preocupaciones de la reina, esta logro divisar como su hijo se acercaba, estaba volando, lo cual le hacía parecer increíblemente majestuoso.

-Ah, a veces olvido que el príncipe ya tiene 16 años

Cuando Ugo dijo eso, Aladdin finalmente descendió y se acerco a sus padres y al amigo de estos.

-Padre, madre, he vuelto – dijo el chico peli azul mientras les daba un abrazo a ambos.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Estás bien? ¿Comiste bien? ¿No hiciste nada extraño verdad, ni le diste problemas a Amon durante estos meses?

El chico rio mientras escuchaba las preguntas de su madre, para tranquilizarla se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy bien madre – repitió con una sonrisa.

La reina sonrió conmovida. El príncipe ahora se puso enfrente de su padre mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-He vuelto padre.

-Bienvenido hijo – le respondió el rey con una sonrisa – será mejor que regresemos a casa porque creo que estamos dando todo un espectáculo por tu llegada.

Cuando Aladdin vio alrededor, noto que muchas personas también se habían reunido en la entrada de la ciudad para recibirlo, después de todo era alguien muy querido y no solamente por ser el hijo de los reyes (quienes ya eran muy amados), sino porque él tenía una increíble personalidad y bondad que habían logrado calar en los corazones de cualquiera que lo conociera.

Mientras ingresaban al palacio, Aladdin iba hablando alegremente con su tío Ugo.

-¡No creerás todo lo que me enseño el abuelo Amon! ¡Incluso me dejo leer varios libros que son sumamente importante para su gente!

-¿De verdad? A mí nunca me dejo acercarme a ellos, decía que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer – dijo con una mueca graciosa el de lentes.

-jajaja, es porque el abuelo Amon dice que cuando descubres algo nuevo haces una cara que da miedo. – se burló el menor.

Los reyes también rieron ante ese comentario mientras entraban al salón principal.

-¡¿Qué?!

-jajaja, pues tu no haces una muy diferente Aladdin, te desconectas por completo.

Ese último comentario hizo que el peli azul alzara su mirada y se encontró con un joven un poco más alto que el, de ojos verdes y cabello naranja recogido de forma descuidada en una coleta. Sonrió al verlo.

-¡Hermano Tess!

Aladdin corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo, mientras el mayor le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo han estado el tío Wahid y la tía Falan?

-jajaja, ya sabes como son, en un momento están discutiendo y en el otro parecen más acaramelados que un pastel derretido.

El príncipe rio mientras escuchaba eso. Le encantaba viajar, descubrir y aprender, pero sin duda el lugar que siempre sería el mejor para él, era su hogar, a lado de sus padres y su hermano y la gente que amaba.

.

.

.

-¿por cierto? – pregunto Aladdin mientras estaban cenando – no he visto al tío Setta ni a la tía Arba, generalmente ellos siempre esperan con ansias a que les cuente sobre las aventuras que tuve.

Ante su mención, los reyes intercambiaron una rápida mirada, Ugo y Tess que también estaban presentes, se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

-Están ocupados tiene una tarea que cumplir, pero estoy seguro de que mañana los veras a primera hora y podrás contarles todo lo que quieras – le respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Aladdin había notado la extraña reacción que habían tomado todos al momento de su pregunta ¿acaso había ocurrido algo malo?, no, era imposible, de haber ocurrido algo malo no le habrían mentido diciéndole que los vería al día siguiente.

Él sabía que sus padres no le ocultarían algo tan grave, pero aun así tuvo una inmensa curiosidad, porque se notaba que había ocurrido algo.

-hermano, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos?

Le pregunto Aladdin a Tess ahora que se encontraban descansando en el jardín. El mayor le miro de forma sospechosa, era obvio que ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Ya te dijeron los reyes que mañana podrás ver a los tíos Setta y Arba, yo no tengo nada que agregar.

-Oh, ¡vamos Tess! Si no es nada malo lo que pasa, entonces no hay problema en que yo me entere que ocurre ¿cierto?

El peli naranja lo observo con desconfianza.

-Si los reyes no te lo dijeron, es porque era obvio que tu curiosidad es tan grande que irías y meterías tus narices donde no te llaman.

-Entonces si está pasando algo – afirmo Aladdin maliciosamente.

Tess calló al darse cuenta del juego del menor. Suspiro exasperado.

-Eres imposible Aladdin, está bien, te lo diré, ¡pero solamente lo hago para que no hagas nada estúpido al intentar descubrirlo! – dijo de forma estricta. - Hace unos meses, hice un viaje de reconocimiento por el antiguo palacio del rey David – Aladdin se sorprendió por esas palabras – sí, sé que tenemos prohibido ir a ese lugar, pero últimamente todo es tan aburrido que no se me ocurrió otra forma de pasar el tiempo, a parte no estabas, no tenía con quien platicar o hacer alguna maldad. Pero bueno eso no es lo importante. Mientras exploraba el salón principal del palacio de David encontré un extraño pasaje oculto, parecía que no había sido utilizado en años, y como tenía tiempo decidí entrar para ver si podía encontrar algo interesante, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que esperaba encontrar, pero… termine llegando en una extraña torre subterránea, no pude abrir la torre ya que había una enorme cantidad de magia que la estaba sellando. Ni yo soy tan estúpido, me di cuenta de que algo pasaba en ese lugar y les dije de lo ocurrido a mis padres, después de un regaño de mi padre, fue a avisarle lo ocurrido al tuyo. Supongo que puedes deducir por ti solo lo que ocurrió.

Aladdin asintió.

-Supongo que abrieron la torre.

-Así es, pero en realidad fue algo bastante difícil, incluso Ugo que es uno de los magos más fuertes no pudo hacerlo solo, él y tu padre tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para poder abrir la torre, esto al principio había generado comentarios preocupantes, después de todo estamos hablando de que el lugar en donde el viejo había vivido tenía más secretos de los que se pensaban. No se sabía lo que se encontraría en ese lugar, pero… algunos líderes de las otras razas y todos nuestros tíos fueron al lugar con sus bastones mágicos.

-¡Pero el abuelo Amon no parecía saber nada de eso!

-Los reyes decidieron que lo mejor sería no avisarles – el peli azul lo miro con desconfianza – no pienses cosas raras, lo que menos querían tus padres era interrumpir tu entrenamiento, a parte como te dije, otros líderes y nuestros tíos estuvieron allí, de haber ocurrido algo malo al menos no estaríamos desprotegidos.

-hmp – resoplo algo desconfiado el príncipe -¿y encontraron algo?– pregunto más serio.

-… Si – miro algo preocupado a su hermano – encontramos a un chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Un chico?

-sí, estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía inconsciente, todos parecieron creer en ese momento que era alguien como ellos, un mago que había sido utilizado para el funcionamiento de la torre, sin embargo cuando se acercaron a ayudar al chico, Ugo dijo que era imposible, ya que el chico no mostraba los mismos signos que ellos por haber propagado su poder. Pero incluso eso no fue lo más extraño.

-¿ocurrió algo malo?

-No… bueno… no lo sé – dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca – el muchacho despertó, pero en el momento en que abrió sus ojos tuvo un comportamiento muy extraño. A las primeras personas que vio fue a la reina y al tío Setta, quienes se acercaron para tratar de ayudarlo, el chico pregunto en donde se encontraba y se veía bastante perdido, pero en cuanto vio al tío Ugo se puso muy ansioso, lo primero que sorprendió a todos fue que se dirigió a él como si ya lo conociera.

-¿? No lo entiendo.

-mmm, solo dijo: "¿Ugo-kun?"

Aladdin lo observo con intriga.

-Sí, sabía que te sorprenderías, solo los tíos y algunos líderes de las diferentes tribus llaman al tío de esa forma, todas las demás personas siempre le dicen "Señor Uraltugo", el rey Solomon, la tía Arba e incluso el mismo tío Ugo, afirmaron que los sacerdotes de David siempre le habían llamado Uraltugo, el que este chico le hubiera llamado de una forma tan familiar era sospechoso. Pero cuando se estaba buscando explicación de eso paso algo que hizo que todos se pusieran tensos.

-¿dijo algo más?

Su hermano le miro un poco dudoso, Aladdin se había dado cuenta, por lo que pudo deducir que ese chico era más de lo que aparentaba.

-En ese momento, el rey dijo que la prioridad era sacarlo del lugar y ponerlo a salvo, sin embargo, mientras lo sacaban el chico pareció despertar por completo y se espantó al ver a tantas personas extrañas, trato de correr pero era obvio que estaba débil, por lo que tropezó con tu padre – la mirada de Tess se había tornado preocupada – cuando el chico vio a tu padre se puso muy extraño, comenzó a llorar y toco el rostro de tu padre con una de sus manos mientras decía: "Aladdin, perdón, perdóname" después de decir eso se desmayó.

El peli azul se quedó sorprendido por esa última parte, ahora entendía porque sus padres no habían querido decirle nada; una persona extraña que estaba escondido en el antiguo palacio del viejo David había llamado no solamente a quien era la mano derecha del rey, si no también a su hijo. Él sabía que su nacimiento ocurrió después de que sus padres derrotaron a David y a todos sus súbditos, por lo que era imposible que supieran que su madre estaba embarazada y era aún más imposible que supieran cuál era su nombre. Y era probablemente eso lo que era tan preocupante, ya que, no podía ser una coincidencia que hubiera llamado su nombre cuando vio a su padre, era bien sabido el parecido que tenia con su progenitor, lo cual indicaba que ese chico sin duda se refería a él.

Pero estaba seguro que eso había puesto muy nerviosos a sus padres.

-¿y que hicieron con él?

-mmm bueno, incluso aunque lo que dijo fue sospechoso, cuando se le interrogo después, en realidad solo quedo claro una cosa: ese chico no era peligroso, no era un mago, ni siquiera puede utilizar la magia, pero dice cosas sumamente extrañas, como que el no debería de estar en este lugar, que el debería de estar peleando en otro lado… son cosas raras y el chico en las primeras semanas se veía muy alterado al respecto, no respondía muchas de las preguntas que se le hacían, pero era más que obvio que él se sentía atemorizado por este lugar.

-¿no dijo nada respecto a Ugo-kun o sobre mí?

-No, ya no dijo nada, incluso el tío Setta y el tío Ithnan trataron de sacarle alguna información a la fuerza, pero el chico simplemente se quedó callado, se nota que tiene miedo y después de un tiempo no le habla a nadie.

-Ya veo, ¿y dónde está ahora?

-Bueno… si la tía Arba y el tío Setta no llegaron a recibirte, quiere decir que el chico no se encuentra ahora en el palacio.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, era obvio que el chico no es peligroso para las personas, pero talvez lo sea un poco para sí mismo, ha tratado de escapar, pero solamente llega a lugares peligrosos en los que se lastima o causa miedo a otros. La primera vez que lo hizo, le preguntamos sobre a donde quería ir, pero el solo nos decía que quería ira su hogar.

-Bueno, no le veo nada de malo a eso.

-Nosotros tampoco, de hecho, le preguntamos en donde estaba su hogar, talvez de esa manera pudiéramos encontrar más respuestas, sin embargo… cuando le mostrábamos los mapas de Alma Toran, siempre decía que su hogar estaba más lejos.

-¿más lejos? No entiendo. – dijo el príncipe realmente intrigado

-Nosotros tampoco – suspiro – como te dije, cada vez que sale del palacio se va a lugares peligrosos, pero lo peor es que el chico ha ido aprendiendo, la última vez descubrimos que había robado mapas y algunos libros del tío Ugo, y ahora cada vez que se escapa se aleja todavía más. Por lo que cada vez es más difícil encontrarlo.

Tess suspiro cansado, el peli azul pudo notar que la aparición de ese chico tenia preocupados a todos, incluso si no parecía peligroso, sin duda sus acciones solo provocaban nerviosismo entre los que vivieron la anterior guerra contra David.

-¿y mi padre que dice al respecto?

-Después de sus constantes escapes, algunos de nuestros tíos sugirieron que el chico fuera encerrado, pero el rey no acepto la idea, dijo que el chico no había hecho nada malo y a como se veían las cosas, simplemente había sido una víctima más del viejo David, obviamente hay cosas que no se entienden, pero tu padre cree que el primer paso para llegar a esas respuestas es no hacer que el chico se ponga a la defensiva. ¡Pero hombre, el realmente no hace las cosas más fáciles!

El príncipe medito por un rato todo lo que le había contado su hermano, ahora comprendía por completo porque no le habían querido decir nada, pero la presencia de ese chico en la torre de David era algo que sin duda tenia alterados a sus padres. Sin duda era una situación extraña.

-Por cierto – dijo después de pensarlo - ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, te has estado refiriendo a él como "el chico", pero apuesto a que tiene un nombre.

-mmm – Tess rasco su cabeza- como te dije antes, el chico no nos habla, de hecho últimamente hasta parece que solamente ignora nuestra presencia.

-Eso no está bien, el primer paso para formar una relación cordial con alguien más es dirigirse a esa persona por su nombre – sonrió. - ¿mi padre no ha intentado hablar con él?

-No, el chico parece particularmente nervioso cuando está en presencia del rey, la reina Sheba ha querido acercarse a él, pero la tía Arba no se lo permite, tiene miedo de que el chico se pueda poner agresivo.

Aladdin pensó que eso estaba de mas, su madre era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero bueno, ya le había contado antes Ugo, que todos sus tíos se volvieron muy sobreprotectores con ella después de que derrotaron a David.

-Por esa razón – llamo su atención el mayor – tu no debes de acercarte tampoco a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque aun a nadie se le olvida que confundió al rey contigo! – bufo molesto - es bien sabido que ustedes dos son muy parecidos, lo cual indica que talvez el chico si te conozca, pero eso no significa que sea por buenas intenciones, hasta que no estemos seguros de sus intenciones y de que en verdad no es más que una víctima de David, tú debes de quedarte lejos del chico. Confía en las medidas preventivas de tus padres por favor. – le pidió preocupado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del menor

El peli azul estaba a punto de reclamar, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, por lo que simplemente asintió para la tranquilidad de su hermano.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en las tierras del rey Solomon, todas las personas estaban descansando excepto el príncipe de Alma Toran, había quedado pensativo después de la charla que tuvo con su hermano, sabía que el que le hubieran ocultado la información era "por su propio bien", pero simplemente no podía sacarse de la mente que había un significado para que ese chico hubiera aparecido en el antiguo palacio de David.

Si había una verdad el quería descubrirla.

…

Lo primero fue confirmar que sus tíos Arba y Setta ya habían regresado, no fue difícil para él ya que pudo utilizar un antiguo truco que Ugo le enseño par que pudiera ganar a las escondidas con sus amigos. Esto era a través del Rukh, a través de los años descubrió que los magos solían atraer grandes cantidades de este al momento de utilizar sus bastones, por lo que con el tiempo el Rukh que les rodeaba era diferente, no lo terminaba de entender por completo, pero en ese momento le había resultado bastante útil.

Por suerte el Rukh que rodeaba a sus tíos lo dejo muy cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba "el invitado". En realidad no parecía gran cosa, solo era un cuarto, sin embargo era uno de los más escondidos dentro del palacio, se le hizo un poco extraño, si el chico en verdad era sospechoso, lo mejor que podrían hacer es tratar de tenerlo cerca en caso de que resultara ser realmente peligroso.

Lo medito por unos minutos más y después, como si hubiese notado algo, acerco un poco su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

-…

Justo como lo pensaba, había una poderosa magia en ella, lo cual significaba que si el cuarto tenía ventanas, probablemente estas también tuvieran hechizos poderosos para que el chico no pudiera escapar.

Se frustro, ya que en ese momento era obvio que aunque pudiera deshacer el hechizo, sus tíos se enterarían y se metería en graves problemas. Tal vez era cierto que el chico no sabía magia, pero parecía que en verdad estaban tomando sus precauciones, después de todo su hermano había dicho que se había escapado varias veces, lo cual solo le indicaba que por cada vez que se escapaba ponían hechizos aún más poderosos.

Las puertas y ventanas ya no eran opción.

Se dio cuenta que al menos no habían puesto una barrera que cubriera todo el cuarto, pero eso no le ayudaba mucho en ese momento, después de todo si causaba un gran escándalo al tratar de atravesar las paredes también lo descubrirían.

Después de pensarlo un rato decidió que al menos quería ver como lucia el chico. Por lo que salió del palacio y descubrió con alegría que el cuarto del chico tenía una ventana, estaba cerrada, pero podía ver claramente el reflejo de la luz, eso significaba que no tenía las cortinas cerradas, por lo que ver en el interior del cuarto no sería problema.

Logro volar hasta la ventana y se acercó lentamente para no tocar el cristal, se asomó lentamente a la ventana y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Adentro del cuarto, vio a un chico que parecía más o menos de su edad de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio con un curioso mechón levantado que parecía un "cuerno" y poseía unos grandes ojos dorados. Solo tenía una bata puesta, lo cual indicaba que estaba a punto de acostarse o talvez se había acabado de dar un baño.

"Bonito" fue la primera palabra que cruzo por su cabeza. Sin embargo agito su cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esa idea de su mente. Lo observo un poco más y vio algo que le causó mucha gracia. El chico parecía estar escribiendo algo en unas hojas, sin embargo mientras lo hacia parecía que el chico estaba renegando de lo que escribía, le dio risa porque el chico era realmente expresivo y hacía gestos muy extraños. En ese momento se preguntó si ese chico era realmente al que habían encontrado en el palacio del viejo David. En ese momento no parecía más que un adolescente castigado que hacia una rabieta (él sabía mucho de eso).

Sin embargo presto atención al ver que el chico dejo la hoja y el lápiz con el que escribía, para después dirigirse a la puerta de forma decidida, pensó que el chico la golpearía o trataría de abrirla, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico había tomado una de las velas que estaban en una mesa a lado de la puerta y volvió a dirigirse a su cama.

Le sorprendió ver que el chico alzo la vela sobre esta y rápidamente comprendió lo que el chico iba a hacer.

¡Iba a quemar la cama!

-¡Detente! – grito antes de razonarlo.

Su grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico del cuarto se detuviera y dirigiera su vista confundido hacia la ventana.

Cuando los ojos dorados chocaron con los azules, el chico rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado, lo cual provoco que callera al suelo junto con la vela y esta se apagara. El chico dentro del cuarto no dejaba de ver de forma asustada al príncipe que se encontraba fuera de su ventana.

Aladdin se alivió de ver que había detenido al chico, pero le preocupo la forma en que el chico le observaba, como si hubiese visto un muerto, pero le sorprendió aún más ver como el chico comenzaba a llorar y comenzó a sonreír mientras se levantaba y ahora le dedicaba una dulce mirada.

Por la forma en que movía sus labios, el príncipe se dio cuenta que lo estaba llamando por su nombre

"Aladdin"

A pesar de que sabía que era sospechoso, no sintió miedo o amenaza proveniente de ese chico, quien realmente parecía feliz de verlo. El chico se acercó aún más a la ventana y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, Aladdin nuevamente le señalo apresurado que no lo hiciera. El chico pareció comprender el porqué, por lo que vio que se dirigió rápidamente a hacia la mesa en donde estaba escribiendo en un principio y tomo unas hojas en donde estaba escribiendo.

 _¿Eres Aladdin?_

Era la pregunta que estaba escrita en aquella hoja. El príncipe recordó nuevamente por qué sus padres y su hermano no querían que se acercara al chico, pero la mirada que este le dedicaba se veía tan esperanzada que realmente no tuvo el corazón para mentirle.

Asintió la cabeza.

La respuesta pareció emocionar al chico, quien nuevamente escribió algo debajo de la primera pregunta.

 _¿Eres de aquí?_

Esa pregunta sorprendió al príncipe quien no entendió bien a que se refería. ¿A caso preguntaba que si pertenecía a ese reino? Quizás, por lo que le había contado su hermano, nadie del palacio lo había nombrado cerca del chico, pero, era extraño que supiera su nombre y no supiera que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Nuevamente asintió la cabeza.

Eso pareció desilusionar al chico, quien inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una de tristeza, al principio creyó que lloraría, pero vio que nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa, aunque esta ya no parecía sincera. Nuevamente escribió.

 _Mi nombre es Alibaba. No escapare, porque deseo poder hablar contigo._

Eso sorprendió nuevamente al peli azul. Ese chico era realmente "sospechoso", lo conocía, pero parecía que no era realmente a quien el chico buscaba, aun así eso último que escribió le sonó como que el chico necesitaba ayuda para algo.

Ya había desobedecido a sus padres por haber ido a ese lugar, pero al menos había servido para que ese chico no se pusiera en peligro al quemar su cama. Lo observo nuevamente, no le parecía alguien peligroso (a pesar de lo que había visto hace poco) pero ahora parecía calmado de haberlo visto, y en realidad sentía que habían empezado relativamente "bien", ya que al menos el chico se había tratado de comunicar con él por voluntad propia e incluso le dijo su nombre.

Le sonrió con dulzura al chico dentro del cuarto y asintió.

Alibaba le sonrió en respuesta.

.

.

.

La mañana llego con normalidad para los habitantes del Alma Thoran, todos se preparaban para sus actividades diarias, incluso los gobernantes de ese enorme reino se preparaban para lo mismo. Así, mientras tomaban su desayuno con Arba, Seta e Ithnan, fueron interrumpidos por la estruendosa entrada al comedor del príncipe. Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que se sorprendieron de ver como Aladdin se plantaba en frente del rey.

-Padre, ese chico no puede seguir encerrado

Las firmes palabras del chico, sorprendieron a todos excepto al rey. Sheba se levantó escandalizada.

-¿Acaso te dijo Tess? – pregunto asustada la reina.

-Eso no importa – respondió el príncipe sin despegar la mirada de su padre – Sé que están asustados, pero lo único que están provocando encerrando a ese chico es enloquecerlo.

Arba se levantó con seriedad de su asiento.

-Príncipe, si de verdad le han contado como ocurrieron las cosas, entonces debe de saber porque motivo hemos tomado las medidas que tomamos.

-El que sepa mi nombre no es motivo para que este encerrado, es más, el ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a los reyes a causarles problemas, parece que lo único que quiere es irse de aquí, incluso si se ha lastimado al tratar de hacerlo es solamente porque ustedes no han dejado de verlo como una amenaza.

La mirada decidida de Aladdin dejaba bien claro de la inconformidad por las decisiones tomadas.

-Lo vemos como una amenaza porque salió del lugar de donde vivieron nuestros enemigos – rebatió rápidamente Arba – es imposible que ese chico conozca de usted, incluso se ha investigado la magia que había en el lugar en donde estaba encerrado y simplemente no encontramos nada que se le parezca. Tal vez usted sienta que solo está "confundido", pero para nosotros es alguien lo suficientemente peligroso como para que David lo tuviera encerrado hasta ahora.

-Príncipe, el que se comporte de esa manera puede que sea solo un acto – aporto Ithnan

-¡Eso es ridículo! E incluso si ese es el caso, están haciendo todo mal.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto preocupada la reina.

-A que, si de verdad él es parte de un plan más grande del viejo David, no debemos de rehuir de él, debemos de tenerlo cerca para saber qué es lo que planea.

Sheba azoto sus manos contra la mesa -¡Hijo, esa es una locura!

-¡No! ¿Sabes que es una locura? Que solo lo mantienen encerrado porque no comprenden su existencia y eso les provoca miedo. – Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su padre – ¡Yo simplemente no puedo creer que mantengan encerrado a ese chico y ninguno de ustedes haya hecho el mínimo esfuerzo de acercarse a él sin portarse de forma amenazante!

-Príncipe no hable de lo que no entiende – reclamo Arba.

Los demás miraron expectantes al rey, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero no había despegado la vista de su hijo. Sheba se preocupó por si se enojaba con su hijo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rey dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que el príncipe quiere enseñarnos como actuar en estas situaciones, si eso es lo que quiere, entonces yo no tengo derecho de negárselo.

-¡Rey!/ ¡Solomon!

-El chico saldrá de su encierro – siguió el rey ignorando las quejas de sus amigos y su esposa – SOLAMENTE – recalco – si te haces responsable de todo lo que le ocurra, su vida es tu responsabilidad al igual que sus acciones, ¿estás dispuesto a cargar con eso?

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que estaba diciendo el rey, ¡Simplemente no podían creerlo!

Aladdin sonrió de la misma forma que lo hiciera su padre.

-Acepto, pero ustedes no lo amenazaran, intimidaran o atacarán bajo ningún concepto.

-Para que eso ocurra, entonces debes de cuidar bien de él, tus tíos tienen el deber de proteger este reino de las amenazas, y si el chico resulta serlo, no dudaran en enfrentarlo.

Padre e hijo se observaron con seriedad, Aladdin asintió con su cabeza para después salir del comedor.

…

-¡Solomon! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

Las quejas de la reina no se hicieron esperar.

¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡No sabemos lo que ese chico podría hacerle al príncipe! ¡No es seguro dejarlo a lado de él, cuando el chico parecía saber de su existencia a pesar de haber estado encerrado!

Esas y más quejas seguía escuchando el rey, quien solo rodo los ojos con hastió.

Obviamente el nunca pondría a su hijo en una situación de peligro. Pero él tampoco pensaba que ese chico fuera una amenaza, es más, le intrigaba demasiado, no solamente por todo lo que había dicho en la torre, sino porque él y Ugo habían descubierto que parte de la magia que estaba dentro de la torre era muy poderosa, sin embargo, era magia que ellos nunca habían utilizado y consecuentemente tampoco David.

Algunos de los símbolos que había logrado descifrar Ugo, referían cosas acerca del alma y la conexión con el Rukh.

Realmente había querido hablar con ese chico, pero noto rápidamente que lo ponía demasiado nervioso y que después de varios tratos agresivos por parte de sus amigos, ya no deseaba hablar con nadie.

El chico tenía miedo y lo comprendía.

Así como también comprendía que no era peligroso, era extraño, pero cuando estuvo cerca de el en la torre, le hizo darse cuenta que el chico era demasiado especial, era un ser humano sin duda alguna, pero cuando había visto sus ojos llorosos llamando a su hijo, sintió como si de verdad estuviera mal que ese chico estuviera en esa torre. Como si ese chico de verdad perteneciera a algo mucho más grande que él y el mundo que conocía.

En ese momento quería tener fe en que si había una persona que podía obtener esas respuestas, era sin duda su hijo.

Sonrió.

Aladdin era lo mejor de él y de Sheba, sin duda alguna su hijo lograría encontrar las respuestas al gran enigma que era ese chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste esta primera parte : ) . Recuerden mandar sus comentarios

SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS!


End file.
